The Perfect Dad
by dc-soulmates
Summary: D/C Standalone, how they spend Father’s Day- Just FYI_ they live in Seattle~please R/R


Title: A Perfect Dad Summery: D/C Standalone, how they spend Father's Day- please R/R Disclaimer: I only own Becky and Ben, fictional characters. All other characters belong to NBC. Authors Note: Just FYI- they live in Seattle. If you think this should turn into a series, please tell me in a review.  
  
************************ Tess leaned over the face, and with her little fingers lifted the eyelid and stared at the deep chocolate eye. "Pssst.Kate," she whispered, "I think he's asleep."  
  
He smiled, half-asleep, at how innocent they were.  
  
"I'll fix that," Kate told Tess. Kate leaned over him, her dark curls spilling over his face, putting her mouth close to his ear. "DADDY, WAKE UP!" she screamed with delight.  
  
Doug jolted into a sitting position, rubbing his eyes, not realizing what was going on. He looked around, and saw 4-year-old identical twins were staring at his reaction and giggling.  
  
"You know, you are very dangerous Miss Ross." The girls laughed even harder.  
  
"Good one Kate. Morning Daddy," Tess said as she kissed his cheek.  
  
"Good Morning Daddy," Kate said as she kissed his other cheek.  
  
Doug groaned. "Don't 'good morning daddy' me.what time is it?" he finished light-heartedly. The truth was, he loved being woken up by his children in the morning.  
  
"7:00," Carol said with a laugh as she walked into the room carrying a tray.  
  
"That's really early for my day off. Where's-"  
  
"DADDY! Ben, a little 2 year old, an exact replica of Doug at that age, ran into the room and jumped on the bed to give Doug a hug.  
  
"Hey buddy, were you helping your mom?" He glanced and smiled at Carol, thinking how beautiful she looked with her hair ruffled from sleep.  
  
"We all were Daddy," Tess piped in.  
  
"Yea, Daddy, we made up brekfest," Ben said with pride.  
  
"Uh, really, did you? What's the occasion?" "It's Daddy's Day, silly," Kate said.  
  
Carol laughed, having just moved to sit next to Doug, with Ben on his lap, and the girls sitting next to his legs. "Father's Day sweetie."  
  
"Right, that's what I said."  
  
"Anyways, Daddy, we made you pancakes and eggs and coffee," Tess told him.  
  
"You made this ALL by yourself?" Doug questioned with disbelief, waiting to see what she said.  
  
"Well.Mommy helped us but we stirred the batter!" Kate exclaimed proudly.  
  
Doug smiled, "And what did you do Benny?"  
  
"I make sure you not get up!"  
  
Doug chuckled, "Well you did a good job. Alright, I'm starving. Where is this marvelous feast?" Doug said, raising his eyebrows and the twins burst into giggles.  
  
"Right here, Daddy," Tess pointed out.  
  
"Alright, why don't you girls take Ben downstairs and watch TV so Daddy can eat, ok?" Carol asked, wanting time to properly say good morning to Doug.  
  
"Ok," both girls said at the same time, jumping off the bed and helping Ben down. "Bye Daddy, bye Mommy."  
  
As soon as they left and closed the door, Doug asked light heartedly in a whisper, "So, Mrs. Ross, how long have you been up?"  
  
"Well, they woke me up at 5:30," carol answered while putting the tray on the ground, and snuggling up to Doug, putting their faces inches apart.  
  
"My, my, aren't we happy to see me this morning?" he asked.  
  
"Always," Carol responded before he kissed her passionately, with the same amount of lust as their first kiss. The fireworks never went away. "Mmm.well I did want to say good morning," Carol said as their kiss broke off. Carol scooted down, settling her head in the crook of his shoulder, Doug's one arm around her shoulders and the other stroking her hair lovingly. "I mean, it is Father's Day, the best father in the world does deserve something special." Doug raised his eyebrows suggestively. "Tonight, Doug, tonight. I'll give you my gift tonight."  
  
"What time is the babysitter getting here?"  
  
"She'll be here at 6:00, our reservations are at 6:30 at Sky City at the Space Needle. I told her we'd be back by 11:00."  
  
"What are we doing after dinner?"  
  
"Tonight, you'll have to wait. God," she laughed, "you're worse then Ben."  
  
He smiled, and sighed, "Guess we better get up?" he said more as a question.  
  
"Hmmm.I've been so tired lately," she groaned. "I'm up," she said sitting up.  
  
"No, Carol, if you're tired you go back to bed. I'll get up with the kids, and then you'll be all rested for tonight."  
  
She thought about this for a minute, too tired to protest. She broke into a smile and wrapped her arms around his neck, "You're too good for me, you know that?"  
  
Doug looked straight into her eyes. "You gave me my children. Without you I wouldn't be a dad. There's no way I can repay you."  
  
Carol nodded; her eyes were glistened with tears. Doug kissed her sweetly.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too, I better get down there before Kate and Tess give Ben a makeover again. Go to sleep baby, you look like you might be getting sick."  
  
"Not sick." Carol thought as she rolled over to go back to bed and Doug closed the door. *********************** Carol woke up at 10:00, feeling slightly dizzy, and they had lunch as a family at 12. While all 3 kids played with Doug after lunch, Carol was hit with a wave of nausea and ran to the bathroom. Doug told the girls to watch Ben and he ran into the bathroom, holding Carol's hair and then getting her a glass of water.  
  
"Are you sure you want to go out tonight? I mean, we can do this some other time."  
  
"No, honey, I'll be fine. I don't feel sick," she smiled. "I want to go out with you tonight." ********************** At 5:58, Becky (the babysitter) was ringing the doorbell. Doug opened up the door and smiled warmly at her, inviting her in. Doug was dressed in a black suit, with a crisp white shirt and a new tie. "Carol should be ready in a few minutes and we'll leave. Tess and Kate are in the family room, watching Arthur," Doug pointed to the room, and you could the back of the girls heads, one with a mass of brown curls, one with black girls, in an identical haircut, with matching pajamas, their head turned towards the TV. "They should go to bed around 8-8:30. Ben is in there playing. Now he goes to bed at 7:45, and his blanket is next to his bed. He can't go to sleep without it. We left the number of the restaurant on the kitchen table, and we are bringing my cell phone, so we left the number also. We should be home around 11:00. Any questions?"  
  
"Nah, I should be fine." Becky walked into the room to play with Ben.  
  
Doug turned his attention to the staircase, where Carol was walking down in a slinky black dress. Even after having 3 kids, she still kept her figure. She had on 4-inch heels, and as Doug told her, she looked "extremely radiant." They said goodbye and got in the jeep to go downtown. *********************** "Oh, Doug, look at the view. You can see all of Seattle." Even living in Seattle for 3 years, they hadn't gotten the chance to go to the top of the Space Needle.  
  
Doug linked his arms around her waist and she leaned her head back, "I'm glad you're happy. Our table is ready."  
  
"Ok," Carol said as Doug took her hand and lead her to their table.  
  
The dinner was lovely, the food was good, but the conversation was better. Carol warned Doug that it was expensive, and that they could just order something cheap. Doug insisted she order anything she wanted, claiming he didn't mind spending money on a beautiful woman. Most women would have brushed this aside as some lame line, but Carol knew he meant it with all his heart. People looking on could see their flirting actions, their glances at each other that erupted in small smiles, the way they both loved when their hands brushed each other, and all this after 3 years of marriage. They were still hopelessly in love with each other. Carol refrained from alcohol at dinner, but Doug didn't even notice.  
  
After dinner, they got in the jeep and Carol drove. Because this was her part of the present, Doug had no idea where they were going. It was already dark out, and it was a clear night. Carol drove to the outskirts of the city, away from all the city lights. They drove up a hill, and parked at a clearing. Doug looked rather confused as Carol got out and popped the trunk to get a blanket. He got out and took her extended hand, and they walked for a few minutes.  
  
Finally, when Carol was satisfied that the spot was secluded enough, she laid out the blanket. She sat down and motioned him to sit beside her. He did, and she leaned in to kiss him passionately. As they parted, Carol began to explain. "I didn't know what to get you for Father's Day. I mean, you are the best father for my children, how do I express that in one gift?" He smiled. "So, I was planning a weekend away for both of us," Doug raised his eyebrows, "but when I was looking at the calendar I noticed something." Doug looked intently in her eyes, urging her to continue. She gathered enough strength, and spoke, "That would be the perfect present, so I had to find out. Doug.what I saw was that I was 3 days late." Doug gasped, starting to put the pieces together. "Douglas Ross," Carol said as she took his hands in hers and placed them on her stomach, "I would like to give you my gift, our child."  
  
Doug had tears in his eyes, and when he looked so did Carol. He was overjoyed. "How long did you know?" he managed to choke out.  
  
"2 days, and let me tell you this was a hard secret to keep."  
  
"Is that why-"  
  
"Mmm hmm, that was morning sickness."  
  
After a pause, Doug spoke, "So, number 4, Mrs. Ross, I think we might need a bigger house," he laughed as he took her in his arms and lain down, looking at the stars.  
  
She sighed, "I guess so. I can't believe I have another 9 months of being fat!" she paused, "but I can't wait."  
  
"Me neither.it's perfect."  
  
"Happy Father's Day Doug."  
  
Doug smiled, and kissed her. They made love right here, under the stars, excited of what their future holds. 


End file.
